HappyThoughts Centre
by PrincessSeddie
Summary: Sam gets admitted to a place to help cure depression, but won't open up to anyone...But a Mr. Freddie Benson just won't keep his nose out of it… Seddie. Rated M for dark themes.


Angel- Hay there! Due to some personal issues PrincessSeddie wanted to say shes very sorry for not updating, and she will get right back too it as soon as she can!

Also, to explain, she liked writing these types of story's. Types when Sam has problems and Freddie helps her.

Theodore mimics Angel*

Angel – -.- Enjoy,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

HappyThoughts Centre.

Sam gets admitted to a place to help cure depression, but won't open up to anyone But for A Freddie Benson just won't keep his nose out of it… Seddie.

Chapter one- The Phonecall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The snow was as white as white could be, the most amazing site you could ever see. It sparkled so brightly that no other snow fall could compare too it. The whole town was buried in these cold flakes of beauty, making it look like the whole town was covered up with a pure white blanket as they slumbered.

However, this also meant the weather was bitterly cold, I almost slept through this. My bed was so warm and cosy, I could have stayed in it all day. Unfortunately the phone rang and disturbed my sleep.

My eyes drooped open slowly. 'Just five more minutes' I thought to myself as it continued to ring. Surly whoever was ringing me would ring back again anyway, that was if it ever stopped ringing. Which it didn't…

I opened my eyes slowly as they slowly caught the light in there glace. I looked over at my phone, 'Carly' appear in flashing letters. I yawned and reached over too answer it. 'Freddie speaking' I said tiredly.

'F-F-Freddie? Is that you?' Her words came across, shaky. Unsettled. 'What's the matter Carls?' I asked with a concern tone. 'Sam didn't come back last night…So I rang her mom, and she said she hasn't seen her either…So I went through my _Whole_ phonebook, and no one has seen her!' Carly replied almost in a shout.

I understood her concern though, Carly has _a-lot_ of numbers in that phone, and if no one has seen her, there could be something up. 'I'll be right over' I said. I got dressed and headed downstairs, the smell of pancakes hit my nose.

'Hey Freddiebear!, I'm making pancakes, would you like some? There low in fat and germs' My mother said. _Free of germs? _I thought. Who ever heard of 'free of germ pancakes'? 'No thank you, I have to go, I'll see you soon though, ok?' I gave my mom eye contact. 'Oh, ok then' She sound disappointed, but she always is when I can't spend breakfast with her.

I would have said 'sorry mom' but my mind was too focused on getting to Carly's. I went through the door and locked it behind me, making the very short walk between my house and Carly's, before knocking on her door. 'Knock Knock Knock. It sounded more like a thudding sound in my opinion though.

'FREDDIE' Carly exclaimed before pulling me into me into the apartment. 'Happy to see you too' I said jokingly with a smile. Carly obviously did not see the humour in my joke, as she gave me a stern look before saying 'This isn't funny Freddie. Sam's missing.' I looked at her in a 'sorry' type of way before replying 'start with what happened last night and I'll listen.

I sat on the sofa as she started from the beginning. It took a few more …_Hours_ than expected, but once Carly gets into a story, she explains it with great detail. 'I remember this because it's the same date as my father's birthday… t-that's not the point though. SO she said that-' Just before she could finish her sentence, the phone rang. 'and- OH MY CUPCAKES IT'S THE PHONE' She said before running to it.

She ran faster than I could ever imagine her running. I guess Sam in trouble made her fast as a cheater. She put it on loudspeaker. The lady's voice sounded posh, sophisticated… 'Is there a Miss Shay there?' She said. 'Yes, Carly Shay speaking' Carly replied. 'Ah good… We just wanted to inform you that Sam is in our good care at HappyThoughts Centre.

'Sam was at a hospital for the depressed…'

To be continued…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Angel- I hope you enjoyed, tell us what you think! Do you like these kinda chapters? Or the short ones? ^_^

Theodore- Oh look at me! I'm angel! And I'm all perky and I know everything

Angel- -.-


End file.
